What's Going On?
by Rhonarina
Summary: What's going on? Misaki is experiencing some symptoms and Takumi just isn't picking up the clues. Thank goodness for a sarcastic doctor that might just inspire them in starting a family. One-shot. Please read and review.


**A/N:** I found just a short amount of time in between my studies and decided to post a one-shot fanfic on a song that recently heard. If you know it, 'What's Going On by B1A4', then you might have a slight idea as to what this fanfic is about. It doesn't really relate directly to the song (as in you won't find any lyrics in this story) but it is close to what the song is saying, lies I just used the song for the title! I kind of lost my train of thoughts for the new story I have coming up soon 'Sleep Well, My Princess' and will not be posting that story anytime soon. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope this little thing I whipped up would hold all of you, readers, for a short while until I update my current story 'A Dream Come True'. I'll stop my useless blabber now and begin my short fanfic.

What's Going On?

* * *

**Normal POV**

_"Where is she now?"_ Takumi said to himself as he viewed her empty office through his emerald green eyes. Her table was neatly stacked with white papers at the corner, some with coloured marks adorning them, and an assortment of writing utensils scattered across the table; her chair neatly tucked in under the table. He then shook his head in amusement as he began to arrange her desk in an orderly manner. As he made sure her desk was in an orderly manner, thoughts raced through his head.

_'Where did she go?; when did she leave?; why did she leave?' _were some of the thoughts that ran through his head, some possible answers were also popping out of nowhere.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well." He said aloud to himself. That was a possibility though; she hadn't been feeling well for the past week, complaining about tiredness and the occasional tummy aches which had led to her draining the contents of her stomach into a toilet. When she was taken to the doctor, he smiled and waved it off, saying that it was quite normal and they have nothing to be worried about. What's worrying him now is not knowing what exactly was going on. As soon as he finished his task, he quickly locked up her office and returned to his respective one. His feet hit the carpeted flooring in an angry tone which made other employees wonder what got the President of Walker Corp. so angry. Gracefully resting the keys on his table, in order to calm himself down, he picked up his phone and dialed Misaki's number.

"Takumi?" she said in an inquisitive tone. Had he not seen the note she left for him on his desk?

"Misaki, where are you? It's..." he then quickly check his watch before continuing "two in the afternoon. What's going on?"

"Did you not see the note I left for you on the table?" He then scrambled papers around his desk in an effort to find the note, which he successfully did.

"I just found it" he said in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry Takumi but I really wasn't feeling too good this afternoon so I decided to head home. I'm sorry I was unable to tell you in person since you were busy but I can safely say now that I'm at home and I feel a little better."

"I promise I'll be at home as soon as possible. Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes, he gave me something to alleviate some of my symptoms but other than that, he says I'm fine."

"Well, get some sleep and eat something. I'll be home before you know it."

"Take your time. Just do what you have to do. I'll be fine."

"Get better soon Misaki, so we can do some fun stuff in our bedroom" he said with a perverted smirk stretching across his face. He needed no evidence, other than the sound of the dial tone, to tell she was blushing like crazy. Finally knowing that Misaki was safe, he was no longer angry, just a little annoyed since he nor Misaki knew what was happening to her. He then ran his fingers through his soft, blonde lock before continuing his work, in hopes to complete it soon in order to visit his beautiful wife at home and take care of her.

* * *

Inserting the key into the key hole of his apartment and with a soft click and a turn, the door opened, allowing him entrance. He then removed his jacket, leaving it on the coat hanger and left his brief case in their spare room, _their_ home office, before tip toeing into _their_ bedroom to find a sleeping Misaki. She was dressed in comfortable pyjamas with a cup of water and a letter on the dresser nearest to her. Curiously, he took up the letter, which was addressed to both of them. It was from the clinic Misaki visited recently. Inside were the results of the tests that she did. Everything seemed normal until he stumbled upon the results from her urine test. High levels of progesterone were detected; only one word could describe Misaki's state at the moment: pregnant. For Takumi, thousand of words could describe his state at the moment: ecstatic, hurt, happy, surprised, just to name a few. Why was she keeping this a secret from him? He could only find out when she awakes but all he could do now was place two kisses on Misaki: one on her forehead and the other on her abdomen where the baby was growing.

"Take it easy on mommy, alright?" he whispered to his growing child within Misaki. He then left the room to finish up some work in their home office. Looking at the room now, he realized they might have to move to a larger home to accommodate his growing family. He has been married to Misaki for over three years now and now they're expecting the coming of his first child. He couldn't wait for Misaki to announce it to him, then their wonderful news could spread to other family and friends.

About eight in the night, he heard some noise in the kitchen. He got up to investigate the noise, only to realize that Misaki had awoken and she was warming up some left overs from their dinner the previous day.

"Want some?" Misaki said. He then nodded in response and watched her as she warmed up some for him too. He was specifically watching her lower abdomen, still can't believing that they'll be expecting a child soon.

"Takumi!" she shouted at him, getting his attention and bringing him out of dreamland. He then joined her at their dinner table.

"Misaki, have you ever thought about having children?" Misaki then coughed on her food, turning to look at him with a glare. He innocently stared back.

"About that, I got the results from the test I did a week in the mail this morning. Takumi, I'm..." He then cut her off.

"I know." She then stared at him with curiosity as to how he would know that information.

"I saw the letter on the bedside table. Misaki, I'm so happy" he exclaimed, pulling her into his lap and resting a hand lovingly onto her still flat abdomen. She then smiled at his happiness and rested her hand on top of his hand which rested on her abdomen.

"I honestly am kind of scared of being a mother and raising a child." He then rubbed her back to soothe her as he spoke.

"You'll be a great mother, I can guarantee it. Don't worry, we'll get through this together." He then planted a kiss on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her and drawing her near his chest. She then rested her head against his chest and placed her hands over his as the silence engulfed them. She then shifted and got up, cleaned up the table and returned to his arms, and they began cuddling on the couch.

"I wonder what it is like being a dad." Takumi thought aloud. Misaki smiled at him and gave him the same answer he gave her.

"You'll be a great dad, I can guarantee it. I'll be there to help so no need to worry." She then tried to plant a kiss on his cheek, but he turned and caught her lips with his own. They shared a long, passionate kiss before separating due to the lack of oxygen. She began to breathe hard.

"Perverted space alien" she managed to mutter out in between gasps for air. He then smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"The one and only."

**A/N: **Okay, I tried my best to make it as long as possible, I kind of ran out of ideas near the end so I just slipped some things in. Never the less, this is a one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review as I enjoy reading them; constructive criticism are also welcome. I'm looking forward to summer to start up my fanfictions once more. I'll see you guys soon. Thank you for supporting me!


End file.
